This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Three dimensional scanners can be used to create a three dimensional model of a person or object, and various manufacturing technologies such as numerically controlled machining, stereolithography, or three dimensional printing can be used to print the object, However, it can be time consuming and expensive to manufacture an entire object in this fashion. Moreover the choice of materials is usually limited, and the object typically must be made of a single material.